


Nobody Will Break You

by Lexys23



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, F/F, Found Family, Kimberly Gives a Her The Hug, Past Internal Homophobia, Supportive Kimberly, Trini needs a hug, Trini-centric, Vague Underage Sexual Flashbacks, Zack Jason and Billy Are the Best Bros, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Kimberly was giving her a nervous smile. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don’t know, get a pre-training meal? My treat.”Trini opened her mouth to decline, to tell her that she had plans. But she remembered her parents, and how they wanted her to have a normal life. Wanted her to be teen, which was why they did what they did. Why she had to go through what she did.Trini looked up at Kimberly, giving her a half smile, “As long as you’re paying.”Kimberly beamed at her, giving her a nod. “Great, I’ll meet you at your locker after school.”The shorter girl hummed her response. She watched the pink ranger walk out of the class, before following her out, a small smile on her face.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Part i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a one shot, turned two shot. I've been having this idea for a while, and while I loved the Power Rangers, I didn't really get into the fandom until a few months back.
> 
> So hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> I'm not happy with the ending of this chapter, but hopefully the next one is better.

Trini sat in the back of the room, tapping her pen against her notebook as her teacher talked. Her eyes shifted to the Pink Ranger. She could feel the boredom raiding off the taller ranger. With a sigh, Trini turned to her notebook filled with her notes and doodles. She was in the middle of drawing a saber tooth tiger, although it looked nothing like one.

She sighed again, shaking her head. The bell rang and she blinked, not realizing the time. She slammed her notebook, seeing the small handprint on the front of the yellow. She smiled, before wiping it off her face. Shoving everything in her bag, she stood and prepared to walk out, when she slammed into a body.

Kimberly was giving her a nervous smile. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don’t know, get a pre-training meal? My treat.”

Trini opened her mouth to decline, to tell her that she had plans. But she remembered her parents, and how they wanted her to have a normal life. Wanted her to be teen, which was why they did what they did. Why she had to go through what she did.

Trini looked up at Kimberly, giving her a half smile, “As long as you’re paying.”

Kimberly beamed at her, giving her a nod. “Great, I’ll meet you at your locker after school.”

The shorter girl hummed her response. She watched the pink ranger walk out of the class, before following her out, a small smile on her face.

-

Trini sighed, rubbing her head, cursing herself for letting that putty get the best of her. She could feel the blood drying. Kimberly was pressing her shirt against the open wound.

She watched as Zack tackled the Putty, only to get thrown on the ground himself. She smiled, hearing him groan in pain.

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Kimberly said, pulling the shirt away.

Trini looked at Kimberly. “Does it look as bad as it feels?”

Kimberly smirked. “I think it adds to your image.”

Trini laughed, looking at the other rangers. The boys were trying to take on a group of putties. The yellow ranger could feel the other girl’s eyes on her. She tried to act as if she didn’t notice, but it was hard to ignore. Trini turned to look back at Kimberly.

“What’s on your mind?” Kimberly asked, tilting her head a little.

Trini shrugged. She turned to the boys, watching them laugh and move as if their struggles didn’t matter at the moment. “Do you think we’ll be able to save everyone?” Trini asked, turning to the Pink Ranger.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what will happen, but I do know we will try our best to do everything we can.”

Jason was thrown against the wall, Zack was tossed over a putty, and Billy was slammed to the ground. “Yeah, our best,” Trini whispered.

-

The small Yellow Ranger walked into her house, smelling her mother’s dinner. She surveyed the house, seeing her father watching a soccer game, the twins working on their homework at the dinner table while her mother cooked, and a small two year old playing on the ground with blocks. She placed her bag down and made herself known. The twins looked over to her and waved, her father barely looking away from the television as the kicker got closer to the goal in the game. Trini saw the youngest member stand up and run to her.

“Twini!” he shouted, his arms raised. Trini smiled softly, picking the boy up and kissing his cheek.

“Hey Mikey,” she whispered in a fond voice. The boy giggled, squirming to be put on the ground.

Trini looked to the kitchen, seeing her mother stare at her with a look. Trini placed the toddler on the ground and headed to her room, closing her door. She pressed herself against the door, her eyes closed. She could feel her heart start to beat quicker and her stomach to turn. She rubbed her eyes, before taking a deep breath, followed by a second one.

Once she had her breathing under control, she opened her door and went to the kitchen, knowing dinner time was about to start. Trini went to her usual spot while the rest of her family started to migrate to the table. The twins shoved their homework into their bags, and her mother placed Michael in his high chair. Her father moved to the head of the table, while her mother placed the plates in front of everyone. Trini watched as everyone started their conversation, her mother helping the two year old eat.

Trini looked at the plate in front of her, knowing that no one was watching her. She was being ignored, her parents barely sparing her a look on a regular day. The twins looked at their older sister, but didn’t include her in their conversation.

She took a deep breath, moving the food around her plate, not feeling like eating. She took a deep breath, knowing it was her fault in the first place.

-

Trini pulled at her shirt as she walked out of the bathroom. She let out a small yawn. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, her hands itching to just turn the knob. She stared at the door in front of her, her hand slowly moving to its destination.

“Trini,” she heard her mother say. Trini turned to look at her mother, seeing the blatant disappointment on her face.

Trini looked to the ground, before turning and heading to her bedroom. She closed her door, making sure not to slam it. She leaned against the door, hearing her mother open the door. She heard the small “mama”.

The young teen sat on her bed, power coin in hand. She stared at it, seeing it shine.

_“We’re not doing this to punish you. We just want you to have a normal life.”_

Trini wrapped her hand around the coin, squeezing it.

So much for normal.

-

The five rangers sat around the fire, each holding a beer. Trini just stared at it, remembering the last time she had one in her hand.

_She gripped it, feeling her heartbeat hard against her chest. She wrapped her lips against the opening and let the liquid pour into her. She gagged at the disgusting taste, but didn’t let it stop. She just drank until the bottle was empty. Until the disgusting taste disappeared. Until her disgusting feelings disappeared._

Laughter broke her out of her thoughts. She blinked, her eyes shifting over to Zack who was standing.

“Truth, I live in the Melody Mobile Home Park. It's just me and my mom. And my mom? My mom is the best,” he shouted, and Trini smiled, happy he had a good relationship with his mother. But he took a deep breath, and his eyes got watery. His voice wavered as he continued speaking, “But my mom, she's sick. I do what I can, but I'm scared. Sometimes I get too scared to stay there at night, 'cause I'm afraid she can't make it. And if she goes, when she goes, I got nobody else.”

Trini turned to her beer bottle, knowing how it felt to have no one. She tried to keep the tears from her eyes, her eyes on the bottle, trying to keep all her thoughts at bay.

“Look, I think being with you guys is good for me,” Zack finished, and Trini couldn’t help but turn to him, a small smile on her face.

Billy moved forward, his eyes filled with ideas. “Let's do that. Let's tell our secrets. It'll help us,” he told the group, and Trini felt her heart drop. She couldn’t tell them, not that.

_Trini felt her heartbeat against her chest, the alcohol buzzing in her body. She looked at the body in front of her. Her head felt light, and her senses were dulled. But the ones she wanted gone. Not the ones that caused her pain._

_Knowing it was no or never, she lunged forward, her lips pressing against theirs._

“I like country music, no, as a matter of fact, I love country music,” Billy told them, and Trini couldn’t help but laugh with the other rangers. “And don't miss my dad as much. I mean, coming to the mine with him was all I had. But coming to the mine with you guys is just as good.”

Jason grinned. “Bigger secret is why were you in detention?”

“I blew up my lunchbox.” The other rangers all just looked at him. “What, it was an accident, okay?” The rangers laughed, and Trini felt light again.

“Of course,” she said, feeling like she was a part of the team.

“My lunchbox was in my locker. Boom goes the lunchbox, in detention goes Billy. But let's not forget that Kimberly Hart was also in detention, too, so-”

That sobered Kimberly up. She shook her head. “Not tonight. Skip me,” she said, and Trini couldn’t help but wonder. But given her own secrets, she wasn’t going to push.

“What about you, dude?” she heard Zack question. She looked over to see everyone’s attention was on Jason. “Why don’t you tell us who you really are?”

Jason smiled in a self depicting way, and Trini could understand that. “Because everyone knows exactly who I am,” was all he said, and it was enough for the group.

Zack turned his attention to her, and Trini wished she could just disappear. “What about you Crazy Girl?”

Trini could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She could feel heart start to pump quicker. She took a deep breath and smirked, her eyes on the black ranger. “I could tell you anything and you’d have to believe me.”

Unlike the other two, the group didn’t let it pass. They just stared, waiting for more. And it made sense, she was the outsider, the one no one knew. She looked at all the looks, before turning to her lap. “Okay,” she whispered. “I'm the new girl. Always. Three schools in three years.” She told them, thinking of what had happened in those three years. “What's crazy is I like it that way. You know, it's just easier. Nobody ever has to get to know me and uh, my parents don't have to worry about my relationships.

She pulled the beer to her lips and let the familiar taste fill her mouth.

“Boyfriend troubles?” Zack questioned, leaning closer.

_Trini felt his lips against her neck, his hands on her sides, pulling her close, pushing deeper._

“Yeah. Boyfriend troubles,” she muttered, her eyes watering.

“Girlfriend troubles?” Zack asked, the shock in his voice. And she could see the surprise on everyone’s faces.

Trini smiled, “My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels. They'd like for me to dress differently. Talk more. Have the kind of friends they want me to have. It's just, I don't know how to tell them what's really going on with me,” she whispered, “And I've never said any of this out loud.”

“Well, it's cool. You're with us now,” Billy told her, reaching over to press his fist against hers, but Trini just looked at him.

“Am I? What does that mean? When all this is over?” She asked, her eyes on the rangers, “Are we Power Rangers or are we friends?”

The rangers all looked deep in thought, their eyes shifting around. Trini turned back to her beer.

-

“Twini!” she heard Michael shout, her parents having left with the twins. The yellow ranger smiled, rocking the little boy in her arms.

“Go to sleep,” she told him, only for him to giggle.

“No!”

Trini just smiled. She rocked the toddler and sang a Spanish lullaby. She watched as the little boy seemed to be enthralled with her. His eyes filled with wonder. She smiled as the words came out of her mouth. His eyes started to droop close and soon, his head was on her shoulder

Trini placed the boy in his bed, before walking out of the room, turning off the lights on her way out, With a smile, she headed to her own room. Trini sat on her bed for a second, before turning off the lights and curling up on her bed.

-

Trini felt water dripping on her face. With a frown, she opened her eyes, trying to blink the sleep away. Trini couldn’t stop the gasp escaping her throat as he came face to face with Rita Repulsa. Trini was frozen with fear, as she stared at the former green ranger hovering above her. Rita moved to stroke her face, and Trini tried to move away with a little gasp.

“Do you know who I am?” Rita asked, her breath hitting Trini’s face. The Yellow Ranger tried to keep herself from gagging.

Trini felt Rita grab her chin and made her face the villainess. “Y-yes,” Trini responded, her voice wavering with fear. Trini could feel Rita’s nails stroking her cheeks.

“I was once just like you,” Rita told her, studying Trini’s face. “So pretty. Innocent. Are all the rangers on Zordon’s new team as young as you?”

Trini took the moment to push back, but Rita was quick to turn them and slamming Trini against the ceiling. Trini let out a cry of pain. Rita smiled, her eyes filled with excitement. “Delightful!” Rita moved them back to the bed and Trini let out a yelp in surprise. “Have you moved yet?’ She picked the small ranger and slammed her against the wall next to the bed. Trini let out a groan as the bricks cracked behind her. Rita held her against the wall. “Trick question. If you could morph, we’d be having a very different conversation.” Rita moved closer to Trini, inhaling. “The Yellow Ranger. Should I kill you?” Rita smiled at Trini. “I’ve killed the Yellow Ranger before. And I loved it!”

Trini struggled against the hand. She heard muffling sounds. Her head snapped to the side, her eyes widened.

Rita grinned. “You aren’t alone.”

Trini closed her eyes and begged for her power, for her armor.

“Oh, you want your armor,” Rita teased, a grin on her face. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Rita pulled away and Trini could just watch as green armor started to grow out of her skin. Her nails becoming sharper. Trini pressed her hands against the bricks behind her and pushed herself off the wall, slamming Rita against the opposite wall, her hands around her throat.

“No, please! You’re hurting me! You’re so strong,” she pleaded, and Trini frowned a bit, before Rita laughed. “I’m just kidding.” She grabbed Trini by the throat and slammed her against the wall a third time. Trini let out a groan, her feet hanging off the ground. “You’ve got spunk little Yellow.“ Rita slightly dropped Trini, letting her feet touch the ground. “I see myself in you. I was an outsider on Zordon’s team, just like you. Those rangers, they aren’t your friends.” Rita got closer to Trini’s face. Rita inhaled. “I can smell your fear.” Trini felt Rita’s tongue on her chin.

_Trini stared at the ceiling, feeling his lips on her neck. She could feel his hips moving, feel herself stretch around him. She stared at the ceiling, willing herself to enjoy it, to love it. To want it._

“Where is the Zeo Crystal?” Rita shouted, slamming Trini against the wall. The Yellow Ranger felt her head bounce off the wall. She tried to breathe, but her legs kicked in the air, Rita’s nails digging in her skin.

“I-I-” she tried, but she was unable to speak.

Rita loosened her grip just enough. “I don’t know,” Trini whispered. Her hands trying to pull Rita’s hand away.

The Evil Ranger signed. “Sadly, I believe you.” She raised the girl again, and Trini kicked her legs, trying to be let go, but the other woman seemed to be in a conversation with herself. “I don’t want to kill her just yet. I want to play with her a little longer. “ Rita dropped the ranger again. “Tomorrow, I am going to destroy Angel Grove. But, in exchange for your life, you will find out where that crystal is, and you will come to me. We can have a little deal, me and you, as friends. Do not believe what Zordon says, he will betray you. I will protect you and your little family.”

Trini thought of her parents, the twins and the little boy. She could feel her tears sting in her eyes. “Where will I find you?” She tried to gasp out, but Rita didn’t seem to be able to hear her. She had to repeat herself two more times, before Rita gave her an answer.

“Find me where the dead ships live. Didi my friend.” And with that, Rita tossed Trini to another wall, letting the girl crash into the shelves and cinder blocks.

That sound caused the three year old to start crying. Trini looked at Rita with fear in her eyes, hoping the other woman wouldn't do anything.

Rita smiled, knowing about her leverage. “Remember our deal.” And with that, she left the room, leaving the Yellow Ranger to pick herself up.

With a groan, she pushed herself up and limped to the other bedroom, her eyes softening at the sigh of Michael crying his eyes out. She picked the boy up, trying to soothe him, her mind racing. Her mind thinking back to her conversation with Rita.

“Wan’ mama,” Michael cried, screaming his little head off. Trini could just let the tears fill her eyes, as she tried to rock him to sleep. She could just let herself cry, not knowing what she was going to do.

-

Billy died. Billy came back. They all almost burned to die. But they survived. They won. They saved the world. But Trini didn’t feel like a winner.

She lost. She fought. She almost betrayed her team. She was just like Rita. She wasn’t worthy of a ranger. She couldn’t even take responsibility for what happened all those years ago.

But she wanted to. She wished she could. But her parents wouldn’t let her.

With a look at her teammates, she turned and rushed home, needing to see that everyone was okay. She knew the other rangers felt the same way.

She burst through her door, seeing her parents. She sighed in relief to see them standing in the living room, phone in hand.

“Trini!” she heard Mateo shout as he ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, followed by Daniel’s arm. She smiled when she felt Michael wrap his little arms around her leg. She placed her hands on her brothers’ back, her eyes moving to her parents.

Her mother looked relieved, and her father had tears in his eyes. They rushed to hug her, and for the first time in years, Trini felt her parents’ love.

-

The nightmares started soon after. She’d dream of Rita killing her friends and family. She could only watch as Rita slit her staff against her father’s throat, her mother and brothers dead. Trini would beg for her to stop, to beg for her own death, but it never came. She’d watch as Rita killed everyone one by one, only leaving her.

She started to sleep on the floor of Michael’s room, not wanting to leave the house in case she did return.

But she couldn’t stay too long, and would spend most of the nights staring at the ceiling, waiting for her alarm to go off to start her day.

The other rangers had started to notice, especially during practice, when she’d be too tired, too distracted. She had gotten a good fair share of punches on her face and body because of her lack of awareness.

The last straw for the other rangers was a double whammy the yellow ranger received that made her lights go out for a few minutes.

All Trini remembered was a fist heading to her face and the next second she was staring at the worried looks on her teammates’ faces.

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered, holding the ice to her head. “I can’t stop the nightmares. She’s always there. Always taunting me, always _hurting_ everyone I care about. And I can’t stop her.”

“What if you try to stay at one of our places?” Kimberly suggested in a soft voice.

Trini’s eyes widened. “No! I-I- what if- I can’t-.” Trini shook her head, trying to get her thoughts straight, but it was hard to do when she was exhausted.

“What if one of us stays at your place?” Jason asked, looking at the other rangers, seeing them agree with him.

Trini gave him a small nod, leaning into the closest ranger, who just happened to be Kimberly.

-

And the Pink Ranger was the first one. She was already sitting on the bed when Trini walked in, having showered, her hair damp.

“Hey,” Trini whispered, smiling at the other ranger.

Kimberly smiled, moving over to let Trini lay down next to her.

“You have really cute brothers,” Kimberly whispered, smiling softly. She watched as a soft smile appeared on Trini’s face.

“They are the best.”

“What are their names?”

“Mateo and Danny are twins, eight. And Michael is three,” Trini replied, her eyes shifting to the ceiling. Kimberly looked at the ceiling that was in the progress of being fixed. The two girls laid side by side, and Kimberly reached over and grabbed Trini’s hand. The smaller, and slightly younger ranger tensed up. Kimberly was about to let go when Trini relaxed. The Pink ranger looked over and saw Trini with her eyes closed. It was long before the Yellow Ranger fell asleep.

-

The peace only lasted two hours. Kimberly was awoken by small whimpers. She blinked herself awake, before remembering where she was and why. She shot up and turned, seeing Trini twist and turn on the bed. The Yellow Ranger’s face is scrunched up from her nightmare. She lets out another whimper and a small cry.

Kimberly doesn’t know if she should wake her, so she leans closer and starts to whisper in her ear.

“She’s not here. You’re safe. It’s okay. She won’t hurt you.” She repeats the words until she sees it take effect. She gently touches Trini’s shoulder and that wakes the ranger. Trini shoots up and with wild eyes, searches the room. “You're safe,” Kimberly whispered, wrapping her arms around the smaller ranger.

Trini leans into Kimberly as she ties to get her breathing under control. Kimberly presses her lips against Trini’s head.

“You’re safe. You’re okay. I won’t let her hurt you, not again. Never again,” Kimberly whispered, holding Trini against her body.

Trini didn’t respond, she just leaned into Kimberly’s arms.

-

The two rangers started to get closer. It didn’t surprise the other rangers when Trini and Kimberly announced they were dating. The guys congratulated them.

The two girls kept their secrets, one in fear and the other in shame.

Until one day Kimberly told Trini about the reason she was in detention. To say Trini was disappointed was an understatement.

“You have to have better control of your impulses,” Trini told her the following day. “You need to _think_.”

“I’m trying,” Kimberly responded, a small smile on her face. The two girl then moved forward with their lives.

The other rangers started to notice things as they moved forward. How Trini didn’t spend _too_ much time away from home. Sleepovers were just one night. She never went to the pool with them. She'd be off on the side, watching the other rangers enjoy themselves.

It wasn’t until Zack found out about a party they could go to that they realized they didn’t really know Trini at all.

“No,” Trini told the rangers after Zack suggested they go.

“Why not? You don’t have to drink,” Zack told her, looking curious.

“I said no,” Trini responded, clenching her jaw.

“C’mon,” Jason tried, “It'll be good for us. We can hang out as a team outside of school and training.”

“I said _no_ ,” Trini snapped, standing up and walking off, leaving the other rangers alone.

The night of the party, the rangers showed up at the Gomez residence, wanting to hang out with the smallest ranger.

To say June was surprised was an understatement. The woman was holding a small child in her arms, and allowed the teens to walk in.

Kimberly took the moment to look around, having only seen Trini’s room. She heard June call for Trini in Spanish. She smiled hearing the platters of Trini’s feet as she rushed to the living room, her eyes widening when she saw the rangers standing there.

“What are you guys doing here?” Trini asked, a frown on her face.

Jason shrugged. “You didn’t want to go to the party-” Trini’s eyes shifted to her mother, something in her eyes, before she turned back to the rangers “and we didn’t want to go without you.”

“No one gets left behind,” Kimberly said in a soft voice, a smile on her face.

“Or forgotten,” Zack added, grinning.

“So we came here. But we can go if you want us to. We don’t have to stay,” Billy finished, his eyes wide.

Trini nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

Billy clapped his hands. “Good. ‘Cause we heard you have brothers and I brought my switch, so I thought we could all play.”

It didn’t take long for the rangers to make themselves at home. Trini’s twin brothers were playing with the guys, while Trini and Kimberly watched. The girls were sitting on the ground, Michael in front of them playing with his blocks.

“He’s so cute,” Kimberly commented, handing Michael a block to put on his little tower.

Trini just smiled, her eyes on the boy.

Kimberly grinned at the boy, before turning to look at Trini, who looked deep in thought. The taller girl reached over to grab Trini’s hand, and the yellow ranger just looked at it. She turned to look at Kimberly and smiled.

-

It all came to a head when the two girls were alone in Trini’s room, Trini on her back and Kimberly laying on top of her. The two laid in bed, lips moving against each other, tongues fighting for dominance, Trini’s hands tangled in Kimberly’s hair, and Kimberly’s hands roaming Trini’s body.

The two were lost in each other, until Kimberly’s hand started to move up Trini’s stomach, her fingers running against a bump.

_ Trini let out a gasp, tears filing her eyes. She leaned against the wall as she felt pain rip through her body. She looked at her parents, who were staring at her in surprise. _

_ “H-help,” she whispered, feeling the world tilt around her. “Mommy.” _

_ “Trini!” she heard her mother scream, as her parents ran to her. They laid her on the ground, while her father ran to get his phone. June looked down at her daughter, rubbing her arm. “You’re going to be okay, you’re going to be okay.” _

_ All Trini could do was cry, feeling the blood pool under her. She tried to breathe, but her chest felt heavy. It felt tight. She tried to get air into her lungs, but it was hard. She reached for her mother, but her body felt heavy. Her vision started to blur. The edges of her vision started to dark, and it wasn’t long before she lost consciousness. _

“Trini,” Kimberly whispered, breaking Trini from her memories. She looked at the concerned eyes of her girlfriend. “Hey, are you okay?”

Trini gave a nod, not trusting her voice.

“Di-did Rita, was she-”

The yellow ranger shook her head. She gently pushed her girlfriend off and stood up.

“Wh-where did you get that scar? What happened?” Kimberly asked, her voice gentle.

Trini looked at Kimberly, before looking at the framed picture on her desk. It was a picture of Trini, the twins and Michael. Kimberly moved off the bed and moved to stand next to the smaller girl.

“That’s a cute picture,” Kimberly commented, her eyes on the picture.

“Rita didn’t leave that scare. I,” Trini frowned, trying to search the words in her head. “I had a  _ c-section _ . Mike, he’s not my brother. He’s my son.”

“Trini-”

“It wasn’t like that. It was consensual,” Trini responded, her eyes glazing over.

“But, h-how? A-aren’t you- aren’t you  _ gay _ ?” Kimberly asked, her eyes on the other girl.

Trini smiled, her eyes not moving from the picture. “I didn’t want to be. I wanted to be  _ normal _ . Like my parents. So I slept with a guy in my old school. But I was a kid. He was a kid. We weren’t safe,” Trini looked at Kimberly with watery eyes. “I thought I was being punished for so long. I mean, I had been having unnatural feelings towards other girls. I had pre-martial sex. I got  _ pregnant _ . I had a son and I’m not even allowed to be his mom.”

“Tri-“

“And it hurts. To know that I’ll never be his mom. That I won’t be the one he comes to when he has a nightmare. You know, his first word was mama. And it was to  _ me. _ But mom wouldn’t allow it. Started to have him learn to call me Trini. I carried him for  _ nine _ months. I almost died giving birth to him! I fed him for months before mom said that was enough. That he didn’t  _ need _ me anymore. He’s going to grow up one day, he’s going to know the truth and he’s going to hate me. Just like everyone else does.”

“I could never hate you Trini,” Kimberly whispered, her eyes on the younger girl.

“I almost betrayed you guys. Rita promised to spare his life. She promised to protect him and all I had to do was get her to the crystal. I lead you guys to your death. I  _ killed _ Billy.”

“No-”

“I did! I lead you to Rita, knowing that we weren't ready. We could have waited. We could have done something else! Billy has nightmares! And it’s all my fault!” Trini cried, tears in her eyes. Kimberly was quick to wrap her arms around her. She held the smaller ranger close, knowing that she needed it. She needed the release.

Kimberly wondered how long Trini had been bottling everything up. She knew that the Yellow Ranger needed to let everything out, all the pain.

“I don’t want him to hate me,” Trini whispered in a broken voice.

Kimberly didn’t respond. She just wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Trini leaned into her girlfriend, feeling herself tremble.

“I’m just so tired,” Trini whispered, “I’m so tired of feeling hurt  _ all  _ the time.”

Kimberly squeezed the girl tighter. Trini gripped her girlfriend’s shirt, needing to be grounded.

“I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you need, I’m going to be by your side. Whatever.”

Trini closed her eyes, think of her next step. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she wasn’t alone anymore.

For the first time in years, she felt like what she had to say mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Hush Hush Baby by Lxandra. (Didn't want to spoil the story.)
> 
> Part ii will come out shortly (after I finish writing it. Hopefully it's soon.)


	2. Part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two. This has more of Kimberly, more of Trini's parents. And more of Trini's past. Enjoy.

_Trini sat on the ground, her eyes on the cabinet in front of her. She clenched her jaw, feeling her heartbeat against her chest. She took a deep breath._

_It had been a month since that party. Since she had lost her virginity._

_She heard a ring. Closing her eyes, she pushed herself off the ground and looked at the pregnancy test on the counter. Her eyes looked at each plus sign on each test. Her eyes watered and her breath was caught in her throat. She felt like she couldn’t breath, her eyes on the tests. Turning to the side, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, feeling her heart thump against her chest. She rubbed her eyes, letting out a small cry, not knowing what she was going to do._

_What she was going to tell her parents._

_Unfortunately for her, it didn’t take long for her parents to find out. The fourteen year old just wrapped toilet paper around the tests and shoved them into the trash can. Her noisy, younger brothers found them and showed them to her mother._

_Trini was sitting at the dinner table, feeling numb. She could barely hear her mother’s words as the older woman screamed. Trini just stared at her hands that were on the table in front of her. She twiddled her thumbs, watched as they moved._

_“_ _Escúchame_ _!”_

_Trini flinched and looked at her mother._

_“How could you do this to us? How could you be so estupida! What is the rest of the family going to think? They are going to think we raised you to be a puta!”_

_Trini’s eyes shifted back to the table while her mother ranted. She tried to let the words bounce off her body, but she couldn’t stop the numbness from taking over. She just felt tired, so tired._

_Her mother slammed her hands on the table, causing the girl to jump on her seat. She looked back at her mother, who was giving her a look of disappointment. “Where did we go wrong?”_

_Trini just looked back down, wondering the same thing._

_-_

_Trini kept going to school. She never told the boy about her situation, knowing that it wasn’t going to do anything. She just kept her head down and did her work. She’d go to school, sit in the back of her classes, eat lunch under the bleachers, and go home. It was a cycle. And at home, she’d lock herself in her room and lay in bed, having done her homework at school. She’d just stare at the walls or ceiling._

_She couldn’t go out to be with her family, not with the looks of disappointment in her parents’ faces. It wasn’t like they were fighting for her to join them. Her mother would just leave Trini’s dinner outside the door. Trini couldn’t remember the last time her mother held her, or even look at her with love._

_When she started showing, she’d wear baggy clothing, loose sweaters and shirts. She was able to get out of her physical education classes. It didn’t take long for the other students to figure it out, and that was when the torment began. She’d get pushed. People would whisper about her. Her locker was vandalized with words._ Slut _,_ Whore _and others. The girl would just keep going to class as if they weren’t there._

_Since finding out she was pregnant, there wasn’t a moment Trini’s was at peace. She always felt so alone. At school, at home, anywhere she went. She was the school slut, she was the disappointment at home._

_The doctor took notice of her stress levels during one of her check ups. Asked the girl questions about how she was feeling, how she was dealing, and Trini’s answers weren’t helpful._

_“How are you doing?”_

_“Okay._ _  
_

_“How’s school?”_

_Shrug._

_“Have you been eating?”_

_A nod._

_“Trini, your stress levels are really high. It wouldn’t be so worrying if it were any other teen, but you are pregnant.You have to stay calm, for your baby. Okay?”_

_The girl just looked at him, giving him the smallest of nods. The doctor could only sigh._

_-_

_Trini remembered the last time she was at the dinner table, it was months before, when her mother tore into her about her pregnancy. She kept one hand on her growing stomach and the other on the table. Her eyes were on the table, the same spot as before. She wondered if it looked any different._

_“Trini!” her mother snapped, slamming the table._

_Trini lifted her tired eyes to her mother, seeing the look of anger staring back at her._

_“We are trying to talk about what happens next. Especially after, after you have it,” her father said, leaning forward._

_Trini gave them a nod, signaling for them to continue._

_Her father gave her a look. “There are two options you have. You can either give it up for adoption, never see it again. Or your mother and I raise it as it’s our child and it will be your little brother or sister.”_

_“I-I won’t be it’s mom?” Trini asked in a small voice._

_June shook her head. “No. You will it’s sister. If you choose to do that, we’d prefer for you don’t interact too much with it. We can’t confuse it.”_

_Trini felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked down at her belly, knowing the choice to make, knowing which one was the lesser of two evils._

_A month later, Michael Gomez came into the world. Trini held him, hearing his cries. She smiled, her body felt heavy. She gave him a small kiss, as her eyes started to close._

_“She’s losing a lot of blood.”_

_Trini felt herself start to go limb, her son’s face the last thing she saw as everything went black._

_And if that was the last thing she saw, she would be okay._

_She would be at peace._

_-_

Once Kimberly knew the truth, she could see the pain Trini had been in every time Mikey called Trini by her name. She could see the hurt in her eyes, the way the girl would cave into herself. She would see how the girl would falter. She’d see the look Trini’s mother would give the small ranger, how the girl had to be so in control of what she showed, of what she did.

It broke her heart, knowing that Trini would never be happy. That there would always be a deep rooted sadness in her. All Kimberly could do was hold her. Hold her and tell her she loved her.

And she did. She loved Trini, because she knew she was strong. She had gone through so much in her short sixteen years, and she was still going. She had faced death countless times and came out on top. She had to see her son call someone else mommy, and she’d just smile.

All Kimberly wanted was to see Trini happy, and it was hard to know how to help her.

Kimberly could just support her. She could just hold her hand, as the yellow ranger told their friends her secret.

“I had him when I was fourteen. And my parents had me choose, give him away and never see him again or let my parents raise him and just be his sister,” Trini told the three boys, her voice soft.

“Trini,” Billy whispered, seeing the tears in the ranger’s eyes.

Trini just blinked them away. She gave him a smile. “I chose the better option. I mean, it sucks, but at least he’s still in my life.”

Zack stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Trini tensed up for a second, before leaning into the hug. Her grip tightened around Kimberly’s hand, and all the pink ranger could do was squeeze back.

Jason stepped forward, his eyes on the yellow ranger. He placed his arm on her shoulder. “We just have another reason to fight harder. Whatever you need, we’re here for you.”

Kimberly felt Trini let go of her hand and jumped into Jason’s arms. The Red Ranger closed his eyes and held her tightly. Kimberly could only smile, knowing that it was just what Trini need. Love and support.

-

“I want to be his mom,” Trini told her parents, the three of them sitting around the table. Trini looked at her parents, seeing the look of confusion on their faces.

“We had a deal,” Miguel said, frowning.

“I know,” the teenager said in a small voice, “but I want to be his mom.”

“So you want to be his mom now? After he’s bigger? When he stopped crying at night? When he needs less taking care of?” Her mother snapped, glaring at the young girl.

Trini shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I-I didn’t sleep either! I-I had to feed him at night an-and he woke me up. I just, I-“ Trini could feel her heart start to beat quicker. She took a deep breath. “I-”

“Trini, we are trying to protect you _and_ him. You’re not the maternal type. If we let you raise him, you’re only going to destroy his life,” her mother said in a soothing voice.

But it did the opposite effect on Trini. The girl flinched at the words, her hands trembling. She shook her head, as she looked at the table, feeling the tears in her eyes well up. “I-I won’t,” she whispered.

“We aren’t going to allow it Trini,” her father said, shaking his head.

The Yellow ranger closed her eyes, squeezing them as tightly as she could. “I-I’ll get lawyers.”

For a minute, no one said anything. They all just sat there. Trini opened her eyes, seeing the disappointment and disbelief in her parents’ eyes. Trini took a deep breath. “I’ll get lawyers. I’ll fight for him.”

“How are you going to get money for that? You don’t have a job,” her mother said, shaking her head.

“I know enough people,” Trini responded, standing up. She looked at her parents. “I don’t want this to happen.”

“Then you should have kept your legs closed,” her father snapped, causing the girl to flinch. Trini gave a small nod and walked out of the dining room, going to her room. She stood in the middle of the room, before all her emotions came out. She moved to her bed and sat down, tears falling from her eyes. She was trembling, shaking her head. She bit her lip, trying to keep her sobs at bay, but the lump in her throat was just screaming to come out. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her body trembled as her pain, her anguish begged for a release.

Feeling like she was suffocating, she climbed out of her window and ran.

-

Kimberly’s eyes shifted over to Trini, who looked so small sitting on her chair. Kimberly’s father standing next to her. June, Miguel and their lawyer were sitting on the other table, a family court judge sitting in front of everyone.

The lawsuit had started, and Trini had Ted Hart representing her. Kimberly, her mother, Jason, Zack and Billy were in the court to show their support. They had been at it for two days now. Neither side giving up.

And it hurt Kimberly. It hurt her to listen to June’s lawyer badmouth Trini. All day she just head about how Trini would make a bad mother.

She was a careless child. She didn’t talk. She kept secrets. She wasn’t mother material. That if she were to do this alone, they’d be on the streets, or death. That she was a troublesome child. That she wasn’t going to amount to anything.

“Don’t you see your honor? Having her raise that boy is a death sentence,” the lawyer finished, and Kimberly just watched as Trini just made herself smaller. Her eyes on the table, not really seeing. She looked to be dazed, her eyes vacant.

Kimberly looked over to see Miguel watching his daughter with a look in his eyes, and her mother didn’t even look at her.

Kimberly could hope that her girlfriend would be able to jump back from it.

-

Trini started to stay at the Hart residence, feeling uncomfortable in her own home. And the Harts could see how much it was destroying the younger girl. Trini barely ate dinner. She’d just lay in bed, didn’t get up unless it was for court. She’d cry herself to sleep every night. She tried to stay as quiet as she could, but Kimberly would hear her. She’d just hold her tighter and whispered nothing but supportive words, knowing she’d need it after being torn apart at court.

It wasn’t until one day when she cried herself into a panic attack that Kimberly had enough. She had tucked Trini in the bed after the exhaustion hit. Kimberly gave her forehead a kiss and left the house, having one destination in mind. She was about to break down the front door when someone pulled her back. She was about to pinch the person, before seeing that it was just Jason.

“What are you doing here?” Kimberly asked, her rage subsiding a bit.

“We felt your anger, and I knew this was the one place you’d come after you reached your boiling point,” Jason said, giving her a look.

“They need to know what they are doing to her! You guys don’t see her, you don’t see how much this is killing her!”

“We feel it Kim, just like you do. We feel the emptiness, the anguish. We feel it all and we feel useless too. But hurting her parents isn’t going to make it better,” Zack said, his tone somber. It reminded Kimberly of the bonfire.

“They need to know,” Kimberly whispered, her voice exhausted.

“That’s why we are here,” Billy said, a smile on his face. “You aren’t the only one Trini has on her side. We want them to know too.”

Kimberly looked at the Blue Ranger, before looking at Jason and Zack. She nodded. “Let’s do this then.”

The four teens walked up the front door. The Pink Ranger knocked on the door and waited. They didn’t have to wait too long before the front door opened. June looked at the teenagers, confused. Kimberly saw how she looked around, looking for something, _someone_.

“We need to talk.”

-

The teenagers and the two adults sat around the living room, the twins and Michael were in their rooms.

Miguel looked at the teenagers, his daughter’s friends and girlfriend. He could see the nervousness in Billy’s eyes, the cautious look on Jason’s face. There was anger in Zack’s eyes. But it was Kimberly’s emotions that caught his attention. He could see the pure rage on her face.

“Where’s Trini?” Miguel asked, worried in his voice.

“Did she send you?” his wife questioned, a frown on her face.

Kimberly’s eyes snapped at her. “She doesn’t know we are here.”

“So where is my daughter?” June asked, her eyes on the teenage girl.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. “She was asleep when I left her. She just finished crying herself to sleep.”

Miguel flinched at that, knowing that the lawsuit was hurting his eldest child, his only daughter.

June maintained eye contact with Kimberly, when Billy interrupted them.

“Why are you guys doing this?” he asked, giving them a curious look.

Miguel opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t think of an answer. He looked at his wife, who just looked confused by the question.

“I haven’t known Trini for too long, but she’s always been so sad. And now, she’s even sadder. Shouldn’t you guys try to keep her happy?” the boy continued, and everyone just stared at him.

“That is what we are trying to do,” June said, her voice weak.

Kimberly’s head snapped to look at his wife. “This is you guys making her _happy_? You guys are so fucked up,” she said, letting out a laugh. “Having your lawyer tear her apart? All she wanted was to have you guys love her and support her decision to be a teen mom, but you guys said no. All she does is cry now. She doesn’t get out of bed anymore. If she’s not crying or sleeping, she’s just staring at a damn wall! You guys are destroying her!”

Miguel could see the tears in the girl’s eyes.

He thought of his daughter, of how he no longer knew she was.

She was always such a lively child. Full of laughs. Such a chatterbox. But then she became a teenager and she started to close up. He knew it was the time that she was learning who she was, and that they shouldn't push, but his wife just pushed for her to talk. To tell them everything. To tell them things even Trini herself didn’t know. He’d see how she’d start talking until her mother started to speak about crushes and she’d just close up. He knew of her struggles of making friends, but he didn’t talk to her. He didn’t try to spend any time with her.

And then she turned fourteen and got pregnant. He remembered coming home that night and he heard his wife’s screams. His wife was just talking at Trini, who was just staring at the table in front of her. She didn’t seem to notice anything around her. It worried him. Especially as he started to notice it more often.

But he didn’t stop his wife’s words. He didn’t say anything to soothe his daughter. He didn’t try to get her out of the room, tried to find out how she was doing. He didn’t know who to be around her.

He then remembered that fateful day, Michael’s birth. He remembered drinking his coffee, his eyes on his phone, when Trini stumbled in. He didn’t move until he heard his wife’s gasp. He looked over to see Trini using the wall for support, her hands around her stomach. Miguel saw that Trini’s water broke, and that wasn’t what worried the couple, it was the blood. He could never forget Trini’s cries for help. Her cries for her mother.

Trini had held such sadness since the day her pregnancy was discovered, when before then. But there were moments when a small light would appear in her eyes. A smile would appear on her face and she’d be her happiest.

And it was whenever she was interacting with Michael. She’d have that softness, that peacefulness she had been missing.

And knowing that _they_ were causing her all that pain didn’t feel right to him.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice how vacant her eyes would look during court. How she would curl up as much as she could without it being too noticeable. But he saw, and it broke his heart.

“She’s right,” he said, getting a look of surprise from his wife and his daughter’s girlfriend. “We are hurting her. If we continue this, we are going to lose her, if we haven’t already.”

June frowned, “We are trying to protect her.”

“This isn’t protecting her. We’re making her cry at night! I’m not doing this anymore.”

“She asked me why you guys don’t love her anymore,” Kimberly whispered, her voice soft, and that solidified his decision.

“We’ve done enough damage,” Miguel said, his eyes on his wife.

June gave him a nod.

-

Trini sat in front of her parents. They had asked to speak with her, no lawyers around. Kimberly went with her, holding her hand tightly the whole time.

The four sat around the kitchen table, Trini in her usual spot. She could already feel herself go numb, the only thing keeping her anchored was Kimberly’s hand and the fact that her parents were not thrown insults her way.

(She didn’t see the look of concern on their faces, remembering how detached their daughter would get.)

“We’re dropping our side of the lawsuit,” June said, causing Trini’s head to snap up to look at her parents.

For the first time in years, she didn’t see any disappointment in their eyes, any disgust. Instead she saw love.

“Wh-why?”

“Because it’s come to our attention that we haven’t been supporting you like we should have. We did all this wrong,” Miguel said, shaking his head. “We should have _helped_ you, not taken your son away.”

“P-papi?”

Miguel looked at Trini with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Mija. I’m so _sorry._ I, we should have done this differently.”

Trini could feel her tears stream down her face. She looked over to her mother who was staring at the table. “Mami?”

Her mother looked up at her eldest child with tears falling down her own face. “Mija, I-I, you needed your mother. You needed me and I just pushed her away. Me necesitabas, y yo no estaba para ti.”

“I-I thought you didn’t love me anymore,” Trini said, her voice cracking. Kimberly gave her hand a squeeze, giving her a smile.

Her parents shook their heads. Her father stood up and walked up to Trini and Kimberly. He crouched down next to Trini and looked at her. “I never stopped loving you. And I’m so sorry I made you think I did. You are my little girl, you will always be my little girl. And nothing will ever change that.”

Trini looked at her father, feeling the lump in her throat make itself known. She blinked, before nodding. She bit her lip, but it didn’t stop the sob from escaping her throat. She started to sob in her seat. Kimberly started to rub her back, and her father reached for her free hand. He gave it a squeeze and smiled at her.

“I _love_ you Trini. I _love_ you so much.”

Trini shook her head, wanting to jump into her father’s arms, but knowing that one sorry didn’t change all the hurt she felt. She just squeezed his hand.

Her mother sniffled and rubbed her eyes. The girl looked over and frowned, her eyes on her mother. She tried to control her breathing, releasing her father’s hand and wiping her eyes.

“A mother is supposed to make sure her child is loved. She’s supposed to make sure she is happy and healthy. and I failed. I made you feel like I didn’t care for you. Made you feel like you had to hide from us. Made you _detach_. And I will never be able to forgive myself. I don’t expect you to do that either. And I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you. And how proud I am of who you are,” June said, staring at her daughter.

Trini had just gotten her breathing under control, but that just ruined her progress.

All those sleepless nights, all those days of coming home after being called a whore at school, she just wanted her mother. She wanted her mother to tell her she loved her, that it was all going to be okay. But her mother just ignored her. Acted like she didn’t hear Trini come home.

Trini wasn’t sure if she would be able to forgive all the hurt it caused. But she did miss her parents.

“I never told you why I named him Michael,” Trini said, looking at her father. “He was born in June. And Michael was the closest I could get to Miguel without having to call him Junior. I wanted him to have a part of my mom and dad, the two people I loved most.”

Miguel looked devastated and June looked ready to cry. Trini just stared at the table, the only thing keeping her grounded was Kimberly’s hand in her own. She felt Kimberly lean over and kiss her cheek.

The four individuals allowed the words the float around before they moved to the next topic.

“There is something else we walk to talk to you about,” her father said, and Trini frowned. She looked at the adults and then to her girlfriend. Kimberly looked just as confused.

“It’s not an ultimatum. Mike is your son, no matter what. But we want you to talk to someone, a professional. What we did to you, that wasn’t healthy. We know that, we worry about how you handle things Trini. The way you just zone out, how you seem to barely be here,” her father said, and Trini looked at the hand linked to her own. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. She looked at her parents.

“I, I think you’re right,” Trini whispered, nodding her head. She looked at her parents. “I need to be my best.”

“An-and I was hoping we could go to family therapy. We know that we will never have the same relationship we used to have, but we hope we can create a new one,” June whispered, her eyes on her daughter.

Trini looked at her parents. She could see the hopeful looks on their faces. The looks of remorse. She knew that they were _never_ going to have the perfect relationship, the things they said had cut her so deeply, had broken her heart so badly, she’d never be able to repair it, but they were willing to try for her.

And for the first time ever, she felt like she could breath. Like the pressure in her chest was loosening, the weight on her shoulders lightening. She looked at the hand in her lap and gave it a squeeze.

She looked at her parents again, unable to stop the small smile from appearing on her face.

-

“This is my son, Mikey,” Trini said, introducing the young boy to her friends. Zack was quick to pull him from her arms. He swung the boy, causing the three year old to giggle. Jason and Kimberly wanted their turn to play with the young boy.

Billy moved to stand next to Trini. “I like this,” he said, smiling softly.

Trini looked at the blue ranger, raising her eyebrow.

Billy was staring at the other rangers and the small child. “You’ve been sad for so long. But you look so much happier.”

Trini looked at her son in Kimberly’s arms. The little boy was laughing and Kimberly was looking at him with pure adoration. “I am. For the first time in so long, I’m happy.”

The little boy kicked his legs and Kimberly placed him on the ground.

“Mami!” he shouted, running to Trini. The Yellow Ranger smiled, picking him up.

(The days following the talk, Trini started to spend more time with Michael. June and Miguel sat Michael down and told him that Trini was his mommy. He didn’t really understand, being three years old, but it didn’t take him too long to start calling Trini mommy.)

After the boys left, Kimberly, Trini and Michael were alone. The young boy asleep in Trini’s arms, his head on her shoulder. The younger ranger gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She turned to look at Kimberly, seeing the Pink Ranger staring at her with a smile on her face.

“My parents told me about your visit,” Trini said, smirking.

The Pink Ranger’s eyes widened. “I-I-”

Trini shook her head. “No, it’s what got my parents to realize what they were doing to me. It saved me,” Trini said, turning to her son.

“I am so proud of you.” Kimberly said, giving Trini’s lips a quick peck. “And I’m dating a total MILF.”

Trini let out a laugh, waking Michael up. The boy glared at her, but Trini just continued to laugh.

Trini was happy. And for once, her heart felt full.

She finally felt peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this and thank you for reading. I have more Trini!Whump ideas. So keep an eye out for those.


End file.
